Unnamed illusory people
The following is a list of Humans who appeared in illusions created by various technologies and alien beings. Named * Alice * Black Knight * Buck Bokai * Piotr Chekov * Greenburg * Sir Guy of Gisbourne * Don Juan * Queen of Hearts * Min Riker Unnamed Barber The barber was a 19th century human living in Tombstone, Arizona at the time of the shootout at the OK Corral on October 26th, 1881. In 2268, he was part of a recreation of the duel created by the Melkot to execute Captain James T. Kirk and his landing party. He was visited by Dr. Leonard McCoy who was trying to acquire chemicals for a tranquilizer. ( ) Bar patrons These four bar patrons were drinking in the Melkotians' recreation of the bar in Tombstone, Arizona at the time of the shooutout at the OK Corral on October 26th, 1881. ( ) File:Tombstone bar patrons 1.jpg File:Tombstone bar patrons 2.jpg Chicago Cubs A group of Chicago Cubs ballplayers appeared when Benjamin Sisko, wearing a Chicago Cubs baseball cap, was trying to explain linear time to the wormhole aliens.( ) Children during mind meld These six children appeared in Tuvok's memories during the mind meld with Kathryn Janeway in 2373. In these memories the children tried to hold a girl and rescue her from a fall down a cliff. Beside the six children Kathryn Janeway, Tuvok, and Dmitri Valtane in early years tried the same. ( ) File:Girl 1, Flashback.jpg|Falling girl Played by an unknown actress File:Boy, Flashback.jpg|Boy Played by an unknown actor File:Girl 2, Flashback.jpg|Girl Played by an unknown actress File:Girl 3, Flashback.jpg|Girl Played by an unknown actress File:Baseball kid, Flashback.jpg|Baseball kid Played by an unknown actor File:Neanderthal youth.jpg|Neanderthal boy Played by an unknown actor Farmer's daughter The farmer's daughter was an illusory character created by the Caretaker. She was part of an illusionary farm scenerio, created to make the crew of feel at ease. She greeted Paris and made amorous advances. When Kim and Paris detected a lifeform in the barn, she tried to stop them from entering. She turned violent as did the rest of the illusionary people, telling Paris that she was not ready for them. She punched Paris knocking him to the ground. ( ) Mariachi band A Mariachi band was created by Q to thank the crew of after his powers were restored. Q himself played the trumpet. ( ) File:Mariachi band member 1.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Mariachi band member 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Mariachi band member 3.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Q's fantasy women These two fantasy women were a creation of Q when he received his power and immortality back from the Q Continuum in 2366. He appeared on the bridge of the Enterprise-D with a Mariachi band, two cigars for Picard and Riker, and these two Human women, who ensnared Riker and later Worf. ( ) The costume from the second woman was also sold off. }} File:Q's fantasy woman 1.jpg|''Played by Sandra Wild'' File:Q's fantasy woman 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' Rancher The rancher was a 19th century Human living in Tombstone, Arizona at the time of the shootout at the OK Corral on October 26th, 1881. In 2268, he was part of an illusion created by the Melkot to kill Captain James T. Kirk and his landing party. He was gunned down by Morgan Earp in a bar fight. ( ) Rape gang In 2364, security chief Natasha Yar imagined that four members of a rape gang were chasing her while being on her homeworld Turkana IV. These four individuals were furnished with flashlights. ( ) Samurai warrior The samurai warrior was a figment of the imagination of Hikaru Sulu, that was brought to life by devices on the Shore Leave Planet. An antenna on the planet would scan a person's mind and derive creations from their thoughts. This happened to Sulu when he was on shore leave on the planet. The samurai attacked Sulu and engaged him in a series of bouts. ( ) Post-atomic court individuals Bell ringer The bell ringer was a character in the post-atomic era on earth. Martial law existed, and courts were nothing more than barbaric rituals. The bell ringer would announce the arrival of Q on his floating throne. ( ) Drugged military officer The drugged military officer was an armed guard in Q's representation of a post-atomic court on Earth. He shot his machine gun at the feet of Picard and his crew who had been brought by Q to answer for the crime of humanity. Tasha Yar would disarm him and knock him down. Q declared him out of order, and as he was being executed, he sniffed drugs that were attached to his suit, so he could die happy. ( ) }} Mandarin bailiff The Mandarin bailiff was a character in the post-atomic court that Q recreated and brought Picard and his crew to stand trial for the crimes of humanity. He order the prisoners to stand as he introduced Q. He read the charges, declaring Humans as a savage species. ( ) Soldiers These soldiers were part of the post-atomic horror era and were present when Q transported Captain Picard, Deanna Troi, Data, and Tasha Yar to a World War III-style courtroom to stand trial for the crimes of humanity. They fired their weapons to control the crowd and later pulled their weapons on Troi and Data to let Captain Picard answer what Q wanted. ( ) }} File:Post atomic soldier 1.jpg|''Played by Marty Valinsky'' File:Post atomic soldier 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Post atomic soldier 3.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Post atomic soldier 4.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Post atomic soldier 5.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Spectators These Humans appeared in one of Q's creations in 2364 as the audience and jury during his trial against Humanity. They've judged over Jean-Luc Picard, Data, Deanna Troi, and Natasha Yar in a World War III-style courtroom when Q called the Humans a grievously savage race. ( ) They appeared again in 2370, when Q recreated the same post-atomic court to judge Picard once more. ( ) File:Spectator with large hat.jpg|''Played by Andrew Probert'' File:Post atomic trial spectator 1.jpg|''Played by David B. Levinson'' File:Post atomic horror jury.jpg|''Played by unknown performers'' File:Post atomic court spectators 2364 1.jpg|''Played by unknown performers'' File:Post atomic court spectators 2364 2.jpg|''Played by unknown performers'' File:Post atomic court spectators 2364 3.jpg|''Played by unknown performers'' File:Post atomic court spectators 2370 1.jpg|''Played by unknown performers'' File:Post atomic court spectators 2370 2.jpg|''Played by unknown performers'' File:Post atomic court spectators 2370 3.jpg|''Played by unknown performers'' File:Post atomic court spectators 2370 4.jpg|''Played by unknown performers'' File:Post atomic court spectators 2370 5.jpg|''Played by unknown performers'' File:Post atomic court spectators 2370 6.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Post atomic court spectators 2370 7.jpg|''Played by unknown performers'' File:Post atomic court spectators 2370 8.jpg|''Played by unknown performers'' File:Post atomic court spectators 2370 9.jpg|''Played by unknown performers'' Sherwood Forest individuals Courtiers These four courtiers were present during the planned execution of Robin Hood and Maid Marian at Nottingham Castle. ( ) File:Nottingham courtier 1.jpg|''Played by Arvo Katajisto'' File:Nottingham courtier 2.jpg|''Played by Dru Wagner'' File:Nottingham courtier 3.jpg|''Played by Rivolier'' File:Nottingham courtier 4.jpg|''Played by Anne Woodberry'' Executioner The executioner served at Nottingham Castle under Sir Guy of Gisbourne in a recreation of Sherwood Forest by Q. He was up to decapitate Robin Hood, portrayed by Captain Jean-Luc Picard, but was deviated by an explosion and hit hard by Picard during his escape. ( ) Maid Marian's servant The servant was an illusionary character in Q's Sherwood Forest and Robin Hood scenario. She attended to Maid Marian's (Vash's) needs. She counseled Marian/Vash to accept Sir Guy's proposal of matrimony. She believed that Maid Marion suffered from a great mental sickness, and offered to get leeches to bleed the sickness out of her. ( ) Medieval guards These medieval guards were illusionary characters in Q's Sherwood Forest and Robin Hood scenario. They served Sir Guy of Gisbourne and guarded his prisoners at Nottingham Castle after they tried to imprison the Merry Men in Sherwood Forest. ( ) File:Medieval guard 1.jpg|''Played by B.J. Davis'' File:Medieval guard 2.jpg|''Played by Ken Lesco'' File:Medieval guard 3.jpg|''Played by Christopher Doyle'' File:Medieval guard 4.jpg|''Played by Mike Cassidy'' File:Medieval guard 5.jpg|''Played by Mitchell Danton'' File:Medieval guard 6.jpg|''Played by Tim Trella'' File:Medieval guard 7.jpg|''Played by Larry Clardy'' File:Medieval guard 8.jpg| File:Medieval guard 9.jpg| File:Medieval guard 10.jpg| File:Medieval guard 11.jpg| File:Medieval guard 12.jpg| Servants These two servants worked at Nottingham castle and served food and wine to Sir Guy of Gisbourne and the Sheriff of Nottingham. ( ) File:Nottingham castle servant 1.jpg| File:Nottingham castle servant 2.jpg| String quartet musicians In 2364 while being stranded in a galaxy where dreams became reality, a command division officer imagined being a member of a string quartet along with three other musicians. They were performing a piece of music. ( ) File:String quartet musician 1.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:String quartet musician 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:String quartet musician 3.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Sulu's Companion This female companion was conjured up by Hikaru Sulu by the use of magic. ( ) Trader at Orion colony This trader appeared to Christopher Pike in a hallucination caused by the Talosians. ( ) Workman The workman was one of several seen by Data in a dream. He and his other workmen were destroying a warp plasma conduit. Data told them to stop. The workers told him to be quiet, then attacked and dismantled him. The workman represented an interphasic organism which infested the and its crew. The organisms were feeding on the cellular peptides of the crew's cells. Data reconfigured his brain to emit an interphasic pulse that killed the creatures. ( ) See also * [[SS Columbia personnel|SS Columbia personnel]] * ''Hotel Royale'' characters fr:Humains (illusoire) Humans